Until the very end
by Zachanariel
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard vient de se terminer. Sirius doit se remettre des sévices subits lors de sa captivité au manoir Malefoy. Anthéa doit apprendre à faire le deuil de sa soeur. Heureusement, ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre pour avancer, jour après jour. Jusqu'à la toute fin.
1. Lever de baguettes

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette fanfiction Harry Potter ! Ici Sirius est en vie (le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué) et on reprend directement après la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. C'est un Sirius x OC, mais attendez-vous à des surprises. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _PS : Les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les lui emprunter._

* * *

Tout commença par un hommage. Poudlard tombait en ruine autour des sorciers restés debout, les forts soutenant les faibles, les parents réconfortant les enfants. Les heures avaient servi à faire le décompte des tombés, à noyer l'infirmerie sous l'afflux des blessés, à laisser l'adrénaline redescendre et à étouffer les sanglots, les supplications, les cris de désespoir parfois de ceux qui avaient encore la chance d'être vaillants.

La fin d'une guerre était peut-être ce qu'on pouvait voir de plus terrible au monde ; cet instant de vide innommable pendant lequel on ne peut que se répéter « Tout ça pour ça ? ». Les morts, vains. Les mutilés, vains. Les blessés, vains. Pendant cet instant au-delà de toute imagination, on se retrouvait face à soi-même, à réaliser que tout qui avait été accompli ne nous rendrait jamais ceux qu'on avait perdus.

Cet instant de perdition était passé et, alors que la nuit achevait de tomber sur le parc de Poudlard, on pouvait voir des petits groupes de sorciers serrés les uns contre les autre, qui pour pleurer, qui pour consoler. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, les barrières étaient tombées. Toutes les barrières. Les plus dures, celles qui séparaient les différentes maisons, avaient volé en éclats. On pouvait voir Astoria Greengrass, fervente élève de Serpentard, soutenir une Parvati Patil effondrée.

Le rouge, le vert, le bleu, le jaune, plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas plus que l'autre barrière, celle que les adultes de l'Ordre avaient toujours dressée entre eux-même et les élèves de l'Armée, tombée alors que les deux générations se retrouvaient sur l'herbe humide pour panser, après les plaies du corps, celles du coeur. Après avoir été à l'horreur, l'heure était au réconfort et à la mémoire.

C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient tous présents : la mémoire. Pour une dernière pensée collective à ceux qui ne verraient pas la prochaine aube, ceux qui ne partageraient plus jamais leur vie. Car chacun avait perdu un être cher, certes à des degrés divers, mais qu'importait ? La souffrance de celui qui avait perdu un enfant était tout aussi légitime que celle de la personne devant faire le deuil d'un ami.

Malgré le deuil, on pouvait parfois apercevoir un visage éclairé d'un bref éclat de joie soulagée, car ils étaient de retour, les disparus, ceux qui avaient été retenus captifs dans les geôles du manoir Malefoy. Luna Lovegood, qui avait été tant moquée ces dernières années, avait bien du mal à faire un pas pour rejoindre son père, tant ils étaient nombreux à l'arrêter pour l'étreindre ou lui exprimer leur bonheur de la voir là, certes pâle mais debout, vaillante. Comme tous les autres rescapés, elle était restée jusque là cloîtrée dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, puisqu'en sortir signifiait prendre le risque d'être capturée à nouveau.

Elle n'était pas la seule de retour. Ollivanders avait été trop faible pour participer à la bataille, mais Sirius Black, lui, était là. Plus hâve et émacillé encore qu'il ne l'avait été du temps de sa captivité à Azkaban, il devait avancer en s'appuyant sur une béquille de fortune, sa jambe droite disparaissant à partir de la mi-mollet dans un bandage qui, déjà, se tachait de sang. Madame Pomfresh ne faisait pas de miracle, et devin aurait été celui capable d'affirmer qu'il remarcherait un jour normalement. Le regard sombre était hanté par l'horreur de l'affrontement et la nervosité de se retrouver soudain en si nombreuse compagnie. Le fringant et sociable Sirius Black qui avait été à l'aise en toute circonstances n'existait plus : les tortures de Bellatrix, sa propre cousine, avaient fini de le briser. Il se tenait là, seul parmi les groupes, agrippé comme un naufragé à son bout de bois branlant, frémissant de faiblesse et d'épuisement, sans personne pour lui porter secours. Son dernier ami d'enfance était mort, son filleul trop concentré sur les choses qu'il lui restait à régler - avec les Weasley, et ses amis, et ses professeurs, et... - pour remarquer que son vieux parrain décrépi se sentait seul et malheureux.

Une estrade avait été fabriquée à la va-vite sur un petit surplomb au milieu du parc. La magie était bien pratique pour ce genre de chose : même si personne n'avait été épargné par les blessures, même si tout le monde avait mal, on pouvait encore créer. Sirius avait regardé les trois sorciers unir leurs forces et leurs sorts pour faire sortir des planches du néant et les contraindre à arborer la disposition désirée. C'était beau, cette magie où les volontés se joignaient pour mieux accomplir leurs objectifs. C'était ce que Sirius avait aimé dans l'Ordre. Se battre pour un objectif commun et ne jamais se retrouver tout à fait vulnérable ou solitaire.

C'était ce qu'il avait aimé, mais aujourd'hui il ne se sentait plus capable de lutter. À quoi bon ? Tous étaient morts, les uns après les autres. Regulus, James, Peter - qu'il n'aurait jamais cru regretter un jour - et maintenant Remus... Circé, même ce beau diable de Severus lui manquait ! Sirius s'était surpris à verser quelques larmes en découvrant sa mort, et la culpabilité de l'avoir harcelé pendant leurs années d'école l'avait mordu plus fort que jamais.

Sirius, au fond, n'était pas comme James. Il admirait James, ça oui, mais était incapable de cette absence de regrets qui l'avaient rendu, à ses yeux, invincible. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape, une nuit d'Halloween. C'était là que Sirius avait commencé à regretter, vraiment regretter le mal qu'il avait pu causer, et ces regrets avaient été responsable du geste de folie et de douleur mêlées qui lui avait valu douze ans à Azkaban.

Lorsque Sirius releva la tête, il vit Minerva McGonagall grimper sur l'estrade. Elle qui avait toujours été pleine d'ampleur et de force lui semblait fatiguée, presque frêle, soutenue par une Aurora Sinistra - professeur d'astronomie dont personne n'avait semblé vraiment se souvenir avant qu'elle sauve la vie d'une vingtaine de combattants dans le feu de la bataille - tout aussi épuisée. Dans les yeux des deux femmes on pouvait lire la détresse d'avoir survécu quand d'autres étaient morts, la crainte d'être celles qui devaient à présent diriger les autres, plus perdus et plus vulnérables qu'elles. Et pour elles, Sirius fut triste.

La voix de Minerva, forte et coupante, parvenait aux oreilles de Sirius. Il comprit vaguement qu'elle parlait de la vaillance des morts, du devoir des vivants d'aller de l'avant afin qu'aucun n'ait perdu la vie en vain. Il aurait aimé écouter, écouter vraiment, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Seules lui revenaient les images des cadavres de Remus et Severus, derniers de ses proches à être tombés, la détresse l'étouffant comme s'il avait été coincé sous une chape de plomb. Seules ses blessures cuisantes - il avait refusé la potion de Madame Pomfresh, arguant que d'autres en auraient plus besoin que lui, ce qui était vrai - lui permettaient encore de rester lucide. Sans elles et l'instinct de survie qu'elles réveillaient, il se serait effondré, il le savait.

« Je vous demande donc de rendre un dernier hommage à nos morts. Sorciers, vos baguettes ! »

Et tous les autres obéirent. Sirius sortit la sienne de l'étui fixé à son avant-bras et tenta de la lever, sans succès. Il s'était blessé à l'épaule gauche, chaque mouvement était un supplice. Il méritait cette douleur, d'avoir survécu alors que tous les autres avaient péri, mais là, juste en cet instant, il aurait aimé connaître assez de répit pour rendre hommage, lui aussi. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues des heures durant lui montèrent aux yeux, dévalant ses joues pour s'enfouir dans les poils emmêlés de sa barbe. Il se sentait perdu. Désespérément perdu.

Le contact d'une main sur son poignet nu le surprit. Il se raidit, jeta un oeil en arrière, puis se détendit. Il avait déjà vu cette jeune femme au quartier de l'Ordre. Son prénom... Anthéa ? Oui, c'était ça. Une sorcière française expatriée en Angleterre depuis des années, qui avait été leurs yeux et leurs oreilles au Département de la Justice Magique jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop risqué. Elle était petite, une incroyable masse de cheveux noirs et brillants, la peau si pâle que certaines veines ressortaient presque comme des blessures, mais ce qui avait marqué Sirius lors de leur première rencontre, c'était ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement vif, et la tendresse de son sourire.

Et cette fille avec qui il avait à peine échangé quelques mots, tout en levant sa propre baguette, soutenait le bras de l'homme brisé, l'aidant à se porter haut et droit pour rendre son propre hommage. Elle ne dit rien, ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de réchauffer l'endroit où leurs corps se touchaient et de le soutenir. Sirius non plus ne prononça pas un mot, tout tourné vers la pensée de ses disparus, mais son regard chargé de reconnaissance était assez éloquent.

Et le parc de Poudlard s'illumina de centaines de petites lueurs, comme si l'objectif avait été de concurrencer le ciel nocturne et son infinité.


	2. Une invitation

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Pour cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie d'être régulière. Je poste quand je veux (et donc ça implique « quand ils sont prêts »). Du coup, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. J'ai déjà un plan assez précis et la fiction ne devrait pas être très longue. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

Le soir tombait doucement sur le Terrier quand Anthéa apparut dans un craquement sec. Elle vacilla et serra les dents : elle détestait transplaner. Elle ne le faisait que quand elle n'avait pas le choix, et les Weasley n'avaient pas encore relié leur cheminée au réseau de Cheminettes depuis la fin de la guerre, un mois jour pour jour auparavant. Quant au balai, ç'aurait été tentant si elle n'était pas venue de si loin, tout comme le Sombral... Depuis qu'elle avait regardé la mort en face, Anthéa répugnait beaucoup moins à les côtoyer.

L'invitation était arrivée la veille, au matin, juste le temps de clôturer ses affaires urgentes et de prévenir les clients de celles qui l'étaient moins qu'elle ne serait pas joignable. Elle avait repris son poste à la Justice Magique - on lui avait même offert une promotion et l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, et bien sûr, elle avait accepté les deux. Cela lui donnait beaucoup de travail, mais elle aimait ça. Travailler lui permettait de tenir les ombres à l'écart, même si ça signifiait se frotter à Jean-Michel Client aux Exigences Impossibles Troisième du Nom. Certains étaient vraiment bouchés. Ils enfreignaient la loi et espéraient s'en tirer sans représailles. C'était comme sauter sur un Scroutt à Pétard et être surpris quand il vous explosait à la figure.

Et puis, grâce à sa promotion, Anthéa pouvait désormais plaider au Tribunal Magique. Sur de vraies affaires, pas les reconstitutions en cours de droit qui vous font espérer que vous irez plaider alors que du lait vous coule encore du nez et que vous ne savez même pas comment on salue un juge. Parce qu'il y avait un juge désormais - certes un seul - pour certaines affaires. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait toutes les chances de s'embarquer dans un vrai mandat tant ses réformes étaient lourdes de bon sens, avait décidé qu'il était temps d'adopter la séparation des trois pouvoirs dans le monde sorcier. Il s'était donc retiré le droit d'officier comme juge, sauf si celui qu'il avait nommé, le seul à avoir les qualifications pour l'instant, n'était pas disponible. Et même cette situation ne durerait pas : cinq nouveaux juges seraient nommés dans un an, après leur formation.

En recevant l'invitation, Anthéa avait été perplexe. D'accord, les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient sous invitation de Molly Weasley, qui avait sans doute besoin d'être entourée pour se remettre de la mort de Fred, mais il s'agissait des membres de l'Ordre proches des Weasley. Anthéa le savait de source sûre : elle avait demandé à Kingsley qui était invité. Le Terrier, même avec son terrain récemment agrandi - Les Weasley avaient reçu une coquette somme en dédommagement, prix et autres distinctions pour leurs actes héroïques pendant la guerre - ne pouvait tout simplement pas accueillir tout l'Ordre, surtout si on lui ajoutait les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce que tout le monde avait plutôt tendance à faire.

Ils ne seraient qu'une vingtaine en plus de la famille à cette réception, suivie de trois jours de camping sur le nouveau terrain du Terrier. Harry Potter et ses proches amis seraient là, tout comme les amis proches des Weasley, dont Sirius Black, Kingsley lui-même, Minerva McGonagal et Hagrid, devenu un héros adoré de presque tous depuis qu'on avait découvert ses implications décisives dans la guerre, ainsi que quelques autres. C'était peu, par rapport au nombre qu'ils avaient été les jours après la fin de la Bataille, le temps que tout le monde soit en état de rentrer chez lui, mais largement assez pour qu'elle puisse déjà sentir l'anxiété monter par anticipation.

Anthéa n'avait jamais aimé se trouver en présence d'une foule, quelle qu'en soit la taille. Cela la plongeait irrémédiablement dans un état d'angoisse difficile à contrôler. Elle ne pouvait même pas prendre de potion pour ça, supportant très mal les effets secondaires. Quant aux médicaments des Moldus, les prendre était une vraie catastrophe : sa magie faisait n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait essayé qu'une fois et s'était juré que plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Pourtant, elle avait accepté d'y aller. Elle avait envie de revoir les autres, ceux qu'elle ne fréquentait pas au travail. Et d'être entourée. Elle aussi avait perdu un être cher, si cher qu'elle s'attendait encore à voir sa chouette hulotte apparaître à la fenêtre de son appartement, une lettre presque trop lourde pour elle attachée à sa patte. Elle savait qu'un deuil était plus facile à vivre quand on le partageait, et c'était cela qu'elle venait chercher, même si, par Merlin, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été invitée.

Lissant nerveusement les plis de sa chemise blanche, elle avança dans le pré qui entourait le Terrier. Par politesse, elle avait choisi de transplaner un peu en-dehors de leur propriété. La voir, qui se dressait là comme par miracle, plus tordue et bancale que jamais, lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle avait déjà fréquenté le Terrier, du temps où il avait été transformé en quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le revoir lui rappelait tout les bons souvenirs de camaraderie qu'elle avait eus là-bas. Même parmi les ombres de la guerre pouvaient surgir des éclats de lumière. L'amitié, par exemple. On sous-estimait toujours la valeur de l'amitié et son caractère porteur. Harry aurait-il vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis autour de lui pour l'encourager et le pousser sans cesse vers l'avant ? Anthéa n'en était vraiment pas sûre.

Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme se courba pour sortir sans se prendre le linteau, trop bas pour lui, en pleine tête. Anthéa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius Black. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté le soir de l'hommage, se contentant de rester l'un contre l'autre, baguettes levées vers le ciel pour porter leurs voeux d'apaisement aux disparus. Cela avait été doux, réconfortant, comme si on avait arrêté le temps.

Franchement, Anthéa admirait Sirius Black. Elle s'était renseignée depuis qu'elle était de retour au travail et avait appris qu'il avait passé deux ans séquestré dans le sous-sol du Manoir Malefoy, aux mains de sa cruelle cousine. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos rien que d'y songer. Bellatrix Lestrange... Elle l'avait rencontrée une seule fois, à la bataille justement, et le sortilège du Doloris qu'elle y avait récolté la réveillait encore la nuit. Il ne s'était interrompu que grâce à un centaure qui avait foncé à pleine vitesse dans l'adepte des forces du mal. Bien fait pour sa tronche. Est-ce que ça se faisait de parler ainsi des morts ? Dans le cas de Bellatrix, Anthéa s'en fichait autant que de sa première écharpe.

— Je me demandais si tu viendrais.

La voix de Sirius avait quelque chose de doux et profond, et en même temps elle était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en servir. Anthéa était très sensible aux sons, et celui de cette voix-là lui plus instantanément. Elle sourit et avança encore d'un pas. Les poules de Weasley faisaient un bruit de tous les diables, caquetant à qui mieux mieux, et on entendait en toile de fond Molly Weasley qui criait à son mari de lui rapporter des pommes de terre du cellier. Anthéa aurait dû être effrayée, nerveuse, mais seul le mot famille lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'elle percevait. Une famille dont elle enviait l'unité.

— Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre de venir non plus... Mais j'étais curieuse.

— Tu es bien une Serdaigle !

La jeune femme redressa la tête, sentant sa lourde tresse basculer de son épaule vers son dos.

— Et fière de l'être !

Et puis le silence se fit. Ils se sourirent. Rien de plus. Pourquoi parler quand tout pouvait passer par le non-dit, un échange paisible, sans questions, sans problème ? Ce genre d'échanges manquait à Anthéa depuis... Eh bien, tout le monde avait perdu des êtres chers. Elle n'était pas une exception à cette règle. Loin de là.

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ? À moins que tu doives vérifier que je suis bien moi ?

Les problèmes avec les Mangemorts et leurs alliés étaient loin d'être terminés. On pensait souvent que couper la tête du serpent suffisait pour que tout le corps se meure. C'était faux. Rien n'était plus faux. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois, et Anthéa en était déjà à préparer son sixième procès de Mangemort, sans compter les attaques qui avaient encore lieu régulièrement un peu partout dans l'Angleterre sorcière. La différence, c'était que cette fois-ci, les Aurors avaient la charge de lutter contre ces attaques et de capturer les coupables, si possible sans bavure. Hors de question, comme ça avait été le cas par le passé, de torturer un coupable. Les sorciers devaient évoluer, vivre avec leur temps.

— Réponds donc à cette question, petite sorcière : qui était avec Minerva McGonagall le soir de l'hommage ?

— Voici ma réponse, petit sorcier : elle a été en présence de nombreuses personnes ce soir-là, mais elle est montée sur l'estrade avec le soutien d'Aurora Sinistra.

Sirius éclata d'un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Elle se souvint qu'il était un Animagi. Elle l'avait vu se transformer en grand chien noir pour aller vérifier s'il y avait des gens sous les décombres des parties abîmées du château. Et il en avait trouvé. Pleins. Des vivants, des morts. Rien que de s'imaginer coincée là-dessous, Anthéa frémit d'angoisse.

— C'est bien toi. Tu peux entrer. Va voir Molly, elle te donnera à boire, à manger et... Enfin, tu connais Molly !

Oh oui, Anthéa connaissait Molly. Elle représentait un peu la maman qui lui manquait depuis son enfance. Sa mère à elle était décédée quand elle était encore une enfant d'à peine huit ans. Son père avait dû les élever tout seul, sa soeur et elle, et ç'avait été difficile parfois, parce que s'il savait comment les aimer de tout son coeur, il n'avait jamais appris à vraiment s'occuper d'elle. Comme quoi, le partage des tâches était vraiment nécessaire dans un couple, et les Moldus ne faisaient pas que des choses dénuées de sens !

La jeune femme effleura Sirius du bras en passant près de lui, et frémit légèrement. Elle avait pu percevoir sa chaleur et cela ne la laissait pas insensible. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était lui, tout entier, qui ne la laissait pas insensible. Mais qui l'était, quand cela concernait Sirius Black ? Mieux valait se montrer honnête. Il avait été sexy en diable avant d'être capturé par les Mangemorts, et cette beauté était encore perceptible sous les stigmates de douleur qu'il y avait récoltées. Avec un petit sourire, elle le laissa prendre l'air comme il le souhaitait sans doute, et entra dans la maison.


	3. Le Terrier

Le Terrier était tel qu'il avait toujours été : chaleureux, accueillant, empli d'odeurs de nourriture et de l'agitation des enfants. Le bébé de Tonks et Remus, Teddy, était là, bien sûr : Harry et Ginny l'élevaient avec l'aide de Molly. Il avait d'abord été question de le laisser à la charge d'Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, mais elle avait bien vite demandé à la mère Weasley de s'en charger, ne pouvant supporter tout ce qui, en lui, rappelait sa seule fille. Ce jour-là, Teddy avait les cheveux d'un rouge éclatant, comme s'il voulait concurrencer les membres de sa famille adoptive. Victoire, fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley, était là également, endormie dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci salua Anthéa d'un signe de tête et, de sa main libre, lui désigna la cuisine. Sur ses lèvres, elle put lire « Maman est là-bas ». Elle le remercia d'un sourire et poursuivit sa route.

Molly et Charlie Weasley étaient occupés à cuisiner un ragoût qui serait sans aucun doute délicieux. Sur le conseil de Kingsley, lors de ses études au Département de la Justice Magique, Anthéa avait fait son stage d'échange international en Roumanie, et Charlie avait accepté de l'héberger. Ils avaient fini par entretenir une sorte de relation. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, simplement très amis, et ils avaient couché ensemble, tant de fois qu'Anthéa ne pouvait plus les compter. Quand elle était repartie en Angleterre, ils avaient gardé le contact, et, parfois, quand Charlie rentrait lui aussi, il passait la voir dans son appartement du Londres Sorcier, parfois pour jouer à trouver le loup, parfois simplement pour discuter. Lui aussi était très occupé depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il lui avait tout de même envoyé plusieurs lettres.

— Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il venait de se raser et avait les joues toutes douces. En réponse, il l'étreignit d'un bras, l'autre tenant sa baguette dirigée vers la casserole.

— Je voulais te faire la surprise. Maman, tu te souviens d'Anthéa, n'est-ce pas ?

À peine Charlie l'avait-il lâchée qu'elle disparaissait sous l'étreinte étouffante mais tendre de Madame Weasley. Elle sourit et lui en rendit autant, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec sa propre mère.

— Bien sûr que je me souviens d'Anthéa ! Charlie, je vieillis, mais je ne suis pas sénile ! Comment vas-tu, ma puce ?

— Je vais bien, merci, Molly. Et vous ?

La femme l'avait lâchée, mais lui tenait toujours les mains. Ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait l'air plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

— Oh, tu sais, comme ci, comme ça. Mais je suis contente que tout le monde soit là et que Sirius m'ait suggéré de t'inviter. Je m'étais dit que tu serais sans doute trop occupée, mais il a réussi à me persuader. Et finalement, tu es là !

— Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, Molly. Je n'avais rien de vraiment urgent sur le feu.

Ce n'était pas la pleine et entière vérité - il y avait cette affaire avec Stan Rocade - mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Molly avait besoin d'entendre qu'elle était importante. Aux yeux d'Anthéa, d'après ce que Charlie lui en avait dit, elle s'était toujours concentrée sur les autres. Ses enfants, son mari, Harry, Hermione... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait connu cette perte si cruelle, Madame Weasley avait besoin, vraiment et sincèrement besoin, d'être remise au centre de son propre univers.

— Charlie va te montrer où installer ta tente, n'est-ce pas mon poussin ? Et tiens, prends un verre de limonade. On mange vers dix-huit heures. Si tu as faim avant, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, j'ai fait des cookies au caramel ce matin.

Un frisson agita les épaules d'Anthéa, et pendant un instant, elle se sentit tellement aimée qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle étreignit une nouvelle fois Molly, se servit un grand verre du pichet de limonade maison qu'un sortilège gardait au frais et suivit Charlie dans le jardin. Les herbes folles étaient toujours aussi nombreuses, mais pas la moindre trace d'un gnome. C'était assez inhabituel, d'après ce que lui avait raconté le dragonnier. Peut-être l'un ou l'autre des fils Weasley avait-il été de corvée de dégnommage le matin-même ?

— Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix chaude de Charlie, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle jeta un regard alentour, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Arthur et Molly n'avaient jamais su pour leur relation. Ils étaient si... Vieux jeu, dans le sens romantique, adorable et fidèle du terme. Ils n'auraient pas compris que l'un de leurs fils s'amuse ainsi avec une fille, et qu'une fille accepte de se prêter au jeu, si ce n'était pas pour ensuite causer mariage. Pour eux, Anthéa était l'ex-coloc et amie, point.

— Oui, je... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là. Que dans un mois elle descendra du train comme tous les autres - alors que l'année a été annulée. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, ma puce. C'est pareil pour moi. Quand j'entre dans Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, je m'attends à trouver Fred au détour d'un rayon. Mais il n'est pas là.

— Ils ne seront plus jamais là.

George avait tenu à réouvrir très vite son magasin, et les affaires n'avaient jamais été aussi florissantes. Les gens avaient besoin de douceurs, de raisons de rire et d'oublier l'horreur encore si proche. Ils marchèrent en silence, toujours enlacés, jusqu'à un petit emplacement serré entre deux tentes, et en même temps un peu isolé du reste des îlots de tissu multicolore.

— Il n'y a que toi, moi... Et Sirius désormais pour apprécier l'isolement. Les autres dormiraient les uns sur les autres s'ils le pouvaient - c'est ça qui les rassure. Mais je sais que toi, tu es comme moi.

— Sirius ? Je me souviens qu'il aimait la compagnie, avant...

— Oui, tu l'as dit, avant. Il a... Il a changé depuis son retour de captivité. Je crois qu'il n'a pas dit un centième de ce que cette raclure de Bellatrix lui a fait subir. Parfois, il revient voir ma mère en pleine nuit pour lui demander si elle est bien morte, si elle est sûre de vraiment l'avoir tuée.

La compassion envahit le coeur d'Anthéa comme un raz-de-marée. Pauvre Sirius... Elle comprenait. Elle parvenait à se mettre à sa place, à peu près, et elle haïssait Bellatrix mais aussi Fudge pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Quelque chose de sanguinaire en elle se satisfaisait de la mort de la fille Black, ainsi que de Peter Pettigrow, à cause de qui Sirius avait été emprisonné. Oui, il y avait tant de gens vers qui diriger sa colère, tant de bourreaux dans la vie de Sirius.

— J'imagine qu'il aura besoin de beaucoup de temps et de beaucoup d'aide pour surmonter tout ça...

— Et moi, ma puce, je peux t'assurer que nous serons là.

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, Anthéa sortit sa tente du petit sac magique elle avait apporté avec elle. Le sortilège dont Hermione Granger s'était servie tout au long de sa fuite avec Harry et Ron était revenu au goût du jour. En même temps, c'était tellement pratique ! Un autre coup de baguette et la tente était montée. Heureusement qu'Arthur Weasley n'était pas dans les parages, il aurait pu vouloir qu'elle la monte à la main...


	4. Sous les tentes

La soirée avait été très agréable. Ils avaient mangé ce délicieux ragoût, assis autour de la grande table installée dans le jardin pour l'occasion. Anthéa, assise entre Charlie et Bill Weasley, qui décidément ne parvenait pas à lâcher son bébé plus de quelques minutes, si bien que Fleur, dont le ventre s'arrondissait à nouveau, devait le nourrir, Anthéa donc s'était surprise à rire aux éclats, plus d'une fois. Elle était assise en face de Sirius, et même lui s'était déridé à quelques reprises. À la fin du repas, tous avaient levé leur verre aux disparus et au nouveau monde qu'ils avaient contribué à bâtir.

Peu à peu, les gens étaient allés se coucher. Ron Weasley avait profité du fait que sa mère ne regardait pas pour se faufiler dans la tente d'Hermione, qui l'avait accueilli avec un petit rire. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils en avaient très vite fait de même. Bill était monté assez tôt, fatigué comme toujours après la pleine lune, rejoint un peu plus tard par son épouse. Anthéa avait passé une partie de la soirée à débattre avec Kingsley et Arthur des nouvelles réformes pour ouvrir le monde sorcier à celui des moldus. Tous trois étaient des progressistes convaincus, aussi la conversation avait-elle plutôt été un échange cordial qu'un vrai débat, tel qu'on les voyait dans les salles de magistrature du Magenmagot - et ce n'était pas pour rien que les baguettes magiques étaient confisquées à l'entrée !

Puis Molly leur apporta des tasses de chocolat chaud dans lesquelles baignaient deux énormes marshmallows, et Anthéa comprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle serra les parents Weasley dans ses bras et leur assura qu'elle resterait les prochains jours - certains repartaient le lendemain matin, mais pas elle, pas alors que ses craintes s'étaient envolées, chassées par la prévenance de Charlie - et qu'elle viendrait jeter un oeil au potager pour voir si elle pouvait donner aux plantes un petit coup de pouce. A Poudlard, elle avait été très douée un peu partout, mais finalement, seule la Botanique était restée une passion pratique, les autres se cantonnant surtout aux livres.

Sa tente était petite mais simplement meublée, aussi ne lui en fallait-il pas davantage. Après tout, elle voyageait peu, et les tentes sorcières étaient plus chères que ces choses affreuses et brillantes que les Moldus appelaient des voitures. Dire qu'Arthur Weasley, selon la rumeur, en possédait une ! Ce n'était pas tout à fait légal, mais puisqu'il lui avait assuré ne plus voler avec - et qu'elle avait bien servi pendant la guerre - elle fermait les yeux avec plaisir.

Après avoir bu son chocolat chaud, elle se changea, troquant son jean et sa chemise contre une robe de nuit qui avait appartenu à sa soeur. Elle nageait un peu dedans, Artemis ayant toujours été plus grande et plus formée qu'elle, mais quand elle la portait, elle se sentait comme à la maison. Et c'était ça, le plus important. Éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette, elle se faufila à l'intérieur de ses couvertures et s'endormit en quelques minutes, ressassant les bons moments de la soirée.

Un cri de détresse la réveilla en sursaut. Sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre, elle sortit de sa tente, se mettant aussitôt à trembler à cause du contact froid et humide de l'herbe sur ses pieds nus. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu : Charlie sortait lui aussi de sa tente, ses longs cheveux ébouriffés coulant sur son torse nu. Un autre cri déchirant se fit entendre, venant sans le moindre doute de la tente de Sirius Black.

— Je m'en occupe. Va voir si les autres ont été réveillés et rassure-les.

Charlie et elle avaient toujours eu cette sorte de fonction. Lui grand frère, elle grande soeur, c'était leur travail, si on pouvait le formuler ainsi, de veiller au bien-être des autres. Sans même attendre qu'il réponde, elle déverrouilla la tente de Sirius d'un coup de baguette et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, et quelques secondes encore pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Sirius n'était plus sur son lit, mais par terre, tordu dans une position sans nul doute douloureuse. Son torse nu, dont la peau pâle était parcourue de tant de cicatrices que les compter devenait impossible, était luisant de éa sursauta quand il cria encore et changea brutalement de position, tournant la tête vers elle. Il dormait toujours : ses paupières étaient closes et ses globes oculaires semblaient s'agiter follement derrière les rideaux de chair. Il gronda, un long son dur et bas qui sembla vibrer jusque dans l'âme d'Anthéa, la poussant vers lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aider, alors elle repensa à la façon dont s'y prenait son père quand elle avait un cauchemar... Même si les siens n'étaient sans doute rien par rapport à ceux de Sirius.

Un sort informulé et il était de retour sur son lit. Elle dut se précipiter pour l'empêcher de tomber à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas où le toucher. Elle qui avait toujours manqué de pudeur n'osait poser ses mains nulle part, parce que partout lui semblait intime, dérangeant, d'autant plus qu'il était endormi. Elle finit par porter son choix sur les tempes, ses doigts fins caressant les cheveux mi-longs et emmêlés. Elle s'était installée de sorte à ce que la tête du sorcier repose sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, même avec Charlie. Dans les livres, on ne disait pas à quel point c'était lourd, une tête, et ce petit détail la toucha étrangement.

— Sirius...

Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer son prénom qu'il s'éveillait en sursaut. Il aurait jailli du lit comme un diablotin de sa boîte si elle ne l'avait pas enlacé par derrière pour le retenir. Hors de question de se retrouver avec un grand chien affolé dans cette si petite tente. Elle frémit encore en sentant son large torse se dilater et se contracter brutalement, par à-coups. Elle pouvait entendre le son un peu sifflant de sa respiration précipité. On aurait dit qu'il avait joué trois matches de Quidditch à la suite.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

« Je veille sur toi », aurait-elle voulu ajouter. Mais quel sérieux aurait-il accordé à la protection d'une simple bureaucrate, lui qui avait été un Auror de renom, avant d'être emprisonné à Azkaban ? La vérité, c'était que si quelqu'un venait s'en prendre à lui, elle ne pourrait le protéger de rien. Pourtant, il sembla un peu rassuré par sa présence, puisqu'il se détendit dans son étreinte jusqu'à ce que son dos lui aussi couturé de toutes parts par des cicatrices cruelles - Merlin, était-ce des mots gravés sur ses omoplates ? - repose contre sa poitrine. Même ainsi, encore perturbé par son rêve, il veillait à ne pas l'écraser de son poids. C'était prévenant... Doux.

Les mains d'Anthéa se raidirent puis se détendirent sur le torse malmené quand deux larges paumes vinrent les recouvrir. Elle pouvait en sentir chaque détail, des cals aux tendons aux tremblements qui agitaient les doigts. À son tour, elle posa son front contre son épaule. Elle sentit tout le corps du sorcier se secouer sous l'impulsion d'un frisson.

— Je suis désolé. J'ai dû réveiller tout le monde.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point-là. Et puis même si c'était le cas... Personne ne t'en voudra. Ou plutôt, s'ils t'en veulent, tu me le diras, et je leur lâcherai Charlie à la figure.

— Tu es très proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le changement de sujet brutal la désarçonna, mais elle ne tenta pas d'esquiver. Il avait sans doute ses raisons pour ne pas s'attarder sur les cauchemars qui le tourmentaient.

— Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment ensemble. Mais j'ai vécu chez lui pendant un temps, en Roumanie, et ça collait très bien entre nous... Sur un plan physique, dirons-nous. De temps en temps, nous remettons le couvert quand il revient à Londres ou que moi, je repars. Et nous sommes très amis aussi. C'est tout.

Elle ressentait le besoin de souligner que, si ce qu'elle avait avec Charlie était infiniment précieux, ce n'était pas non plus le grand truc, celui dont toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait - et pas mal de garçons aussi - parlaient avec excitation et papillons dans le ventre. Comme si Sirius en avait quelque chose à faire, des coups de coeur d'une fille de plus de dix ans sa cadette... Elle soupira et resserra son étreinte autour de lui, puisqu'il ne semblait pas la repousser.

— Charlie m'a dit que tu avais une jolie voix.

L'embarras envahit le visage d'Anthéa, réchauffant ses joues. Heureusement, le sorcier ne pouvait pas la voir dans cet état. Ce traître de Charlie ! Il l'avait surprise une fois, une seule fois, en venant la rejoindre dans la douche après être rentré plus tôt de son travail. Et bien sûr, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien avant qu'il applaudisse... Alastor Maugrey et son « Vigilance constante ! » auraient été très déçus. Elle eut encore un petit coup au coeur. Elle n'avait pas été là pour la bataille des Sept Potter, son travail étant plutôt de constituer les plans et de veiller à ce qu'ils se déroulent bien en tant qu'informatrice, mais il avait été l'Auror chargé de lui donner la brève formation en Défense que tous les employés du Ministère devaient posséder.

— J'imagine que je me débrouille... J'étais dans la chorale de Flitwick à Poudlard.

— Je vois... J'aimerais bien t'entendre un jour.

Anthéa se racla la gorge, nerveuse. En sentant les battements de son coeur accélérer, elle se demanda si les Animagi conservaient les sens de leur animal-totem même quand ils étaient en repos. Si oui, Sirius n'ignorait rien de ses états d'âme, ce qui était, il fallait bien l'admettre, assez gênant. La jeune femme se demanda si elle pourrait, le lendemain, mettre la main sur Hermione Granger, et lui poser la question.

— Les cauchemars reviennent toujours, tu sais.

Elle redressa la tête. Sirius s'était remis à trembler contre elle et, espérant l'apaiser, elle se mit à caresser les creux et les pleins de son torse. Sa captivité avait fait fondre les muscles sous sa peau mais on sentait qu'ils avaient été là. Qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils réapparaissent.

— Mon père m'a dit un jour que le cerveau nous donne des cauchemars la nuit pour qu'on n'ait pas à les revivre une fois éveillé. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui expliquer que j'avais les deux, mais je dois dire que j'apprécierais cette explication, si elle était vraie.

— Tu fais des cauchemars, toi aussi ?

C'était une question intime. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, même à ses meilleurs amis de Poudlard. Seuls sa soeur et son père étaient au courant.

— J'ai fait des cauchemars chaque nuit pendant des années. J'avais tellement peur de mourir... J'étais toute petite lors de la première guerre, tu sais. Et ma maman est morte pendant cette période, de maladie... J'avais l'impression que la mort était partout, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'un seul geste de ma part pour venir me prendre. Ou ma soeur. Ou mon père. Il m'arrive encore de rêver qu'ils meurent, ou moi. C'est de plus en plus rare. Les ombres finissent par se dissiper, Sirius, même si parfois elles ne s'en vont jamais complètement. Et tu ne seras plus seul pour les affronter. Je te le promets.

Le silence se réinstalla doucement dans la tente. Le poids de plus en plus lourd de Sirius dans ses bras lui confirma qu'il se rendormait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie passa sa tête dans la tente pour voir si tout allait bien. Anthéa le rassura d'un hochement de tête, et, quand il partit, s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle le put sans gêner Sirius. Elle ne dormirait plus cette nuit-là, se contentant de caresser son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, et son torse même parfois, quand elle se sentait prise d'audace.

Cette nuit-là, il n'eut plus de cauchemar.


	5. Interlude du petit-déjeuner

Quand Sirius se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Alors que de coutume il était immédiatement alerte, cette fois son esprit semblait réticent à laisser derrière lui les brumes du sommeil. Il grogna et, en se tournant sur le flanc pour savourer cette nouvelle mais délicieuse torpeur, comprit qu'il était allonger sur quelqu'un. Et puis les souvenirs lui parvinrent, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit rougir. Anthéa... Cette petite sorcière se révélait pleine de surprises. Elle ne semblait pas être une machine à certitudes, comme la plupart des Serdaigles qu'il connaissait, mais au contraire pleine de délicatesse et d'empathie, plus proche de Luna, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié pendant sa captivité. Difficile de faire autrement. En Enfer, on se serre les coudes.

Et puis elle était jolie. Il l'avait déjà remarqué le premier soir, quand elle l'avait aidé à rendre hommage. Et puis sous le soleil de début d'après-midi, quand elle était arrivée, elle resplendissait, les yeux brillant d'un éclat de force tranquille qui l'avait aussitôt apaisé, alors qu'il était sorti à l'origine pour évacuer la tension de se retrouver en si grand nombre. Charlie avait eu bien de la chance de connaître cette femme-là dans son intimité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, même s'il prenait un langoureux plaisir à humer le parfum de sa peau et écouter les battements de son coeur. Il se redressa lentement, fourbu comme chaque matin - cette fois au moins il se réveillait ailleurs que sur le sol - rompant à contrecoeur l'étreinte dans laquelle il était jusque là enveloppé. Il avait aimé la sensation d'englober les mains d'Anthéa, si petites et si délicates qu'on avait peur de les briser en serrant trop fort, dans ses paumes pleines de cals et de cicatrices. C'était... Intime. Délicat. Juste.

— Oh, tu es réveillé. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du café ?

Il se retourna en entendant le son ensommeillé de sa voix et faillit s'étouffer. Elle ne portait pas de robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit remontait sur ses jambes pâles. Se raclant la gorge avec embarras, il se força à regarder ses yeux, seulement ses yeux, et même ça était difficile, tant la teinte s'enrichissait de la semi-pénombre. Il avait l'impression de perdre son attention dans un torrent d'émeraudes.

— Je... Hm. Je dois aller prendre une douche. Je vais te laisser... Eh bien, faire ce que tu fais le matin.

Elle acquiesça en se redressant et il dut lutter pour ne pas lui tendre la main, pour ne pas l'aider à se redresser comme il l'aurait fait pour une amante. Il en avait eu tant, avant de partir pour Azkaban, et quelques-unes encore quand il avait retrouvé Harry... Il ne savait plus vraiment où se positionner entre les extrêmes : il ne pouvait pas non plus se comporter avec elle comme si elle était Molly, une mère aimante, douce et prévenante, même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas ses enfants.

— On se retrouve dans la cuisine ? Il a l'air d'être encore assez tôt pour que j'aide Molly pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il prit le temps de hocher la tête à son tour avant de filer dans la petite salle de bains contenue dans sa tente. Il s'assura de l'entendre quitter celle-ci avant d'activer d'un coup de baguette l'écoulement de l'eau délicieusement brûlante et de se glisser sous le jet avec un grognement de soulagement. Anthéa en chemise de nuit... Il aurait presque préféré ne pas l'avoir vue ainsi. Si ça ne s'était pas produit, il n'aurait pas cette image en tête maintenant, encore et encore, qui provoquait des réactions brûlantes dans son corps plus mort que vivant, un corps qui ne s'était jamais réveillé vraiment, même quand il était sorti de prison. Rendant les armes, il s'appuya contre l'une des parois de la douche, rejeta la tête en arrière pour ne pas être totalement aspergé, et s'accorda un moment de passion solitaire et de volupté, avec à l'esprit des cuisses pâles et un torrent de boucles noires.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Sirius était d'une humeur un peu plus paisible. L'odeur qui montait des fourneaux était absolument délicieuse. Il avait insisté, puisque Molly et Arthur avaient décidé de l'héberger jusqu'à nouvel ordre - et quelque chose lui disait que Bill et Charlie n'y étaient pas pour rien - de leur donner chaque mois une petite partie de son pécule, un peu plus en réalité que ce que sa présence leur coûtait réellement. Il sentait que c'était la juste chose à faire. Et peu à peu, alors que son argent et celui des médailles, des prix, des distinctions, apparaissait dans les comptes, la table avait commencé à se charger un peu plus. Sirius avait passé une semaine à aider Arthur à bâtir sa seconde réserve à mains nues, un travail éreintant qui lui vidait l'âme et lui reconstruisait le corps.

Ce matin, Molly avait décidé de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise, et Sirius s'adossa un instant au chambranle de la porte pour observer cet instant de bonheur simple : Anthéa et la mère de famille cuisinant tranquillement tout en échangeant des nouvelles de leurs vies personnelles. Puis, pendant un instant horrible, il se sentit comme un voyeur qui avait accès à une chose qu'il ne méritait pas, et il frappa des phalanges sur le panneau de bois pour s'annoncer.

— Ah ! Sirius, tu es là, mon chéri. Prends-toi une tasse de thé, installe-toi, c'est bientôt prêt.

Le sorcier s'exécuta, docile. Il ne servait à rien de contester les ordres de Molly, tout simplement parce que, la plupart du temps, elle savait ce qui était bon pour vous. Ce matin, c'était un thé au citron, un de ses préférés. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais boire du thé au citron lui rappelait Dumbledore. Sirius en étant passé par tant d'émotion à cause du vénérable sorcier : détresse absolue en apprenant sa mort, fureur en écoutant Harry lui expliquer comme il avait été manipulé, ... Et pourtant il continuait de l'admirer, et de le voir un peu comme un substitut de celui que son père aurait dû être.

— Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si Molly posait cette question, cela voulait sans doute dire que personne n'était venu lui parler de son cauchemar... Il croisa le regard d'Anthéa et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la mère Weasley, qui avait déjà tant à faire pour empêcher ses enfants de partir à vau-l'eau depuis la mort de Fred. Surtout George, qui s'immergeait dans le travail à s'en rendre malade et devait vivre la gaité forcée qu'il devait afficher devant les clients pour une véritable agonie.

— J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais une fois le cap passé j'ai eu ma meilleure nuit depuis des semaines.

Et, finalement, c'était vrai. Si on oubliait le début tumultueux, les cauchemars, une fois qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Anthéa, il s'était senti délicieusement bien, et plus reposé en s'éveillant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis... Peut-être son évasion d'Azkaban et sa réhabilitation au moins auprès de l'Ordre. Sinon, cela datait même d'avant son emprisonnement.

Sirius se replongea dans sa tasse de thé, savourant le goût doux et rond sur sa langue. Il se décala un peu pour laisser à Anthéa la place de s'installer face à lui à table - il avait tendance à étaler ses affaires - et la regarda jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec ses tranches de bacon et ses oeufs brouillés, ne la quittant des yeux que quand Molly posa une assiette surchargée devant lui. Ce ne fut que quand il fut servi que la jeune sorcière commença à manger, avec un appétit manifeste. Même ainsi, les traits tirés et les cheveux en désordre, elle était belle. La lumière dorée du dehors illuminait les contours de son corps, et il avait du mal à la regarder. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Quand ils eurent tous deux fini, Sirius se leva et débarrassa la table. Molly, elle, mangeait toujours son petit-déjeuner sur le pouce, debout, pendant qu'elle cuisinait pour les autres, malgré les exhortations de sa famille à faire autrement. Cette querelle les animait au moins une fois par semaine. Dire qu'elle était la première à protester quand Sirius faisait sa part de tâches ménagères... C'était comme si elle ne concevait pas de prendre une pause.

— Molly, je vais jeter un oeil au potager ! Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

— Oh, oui, tu es un ange.

Sirius, amusé, regarda Molly faire sa liste à Anthéa avec son emphase et son affection habituelles. Le lien qui unissait les deux femmes n'était pas de la même nature que ceux de la matriarche avec Harry ou même lui, Sirius, et pourtant on y trouvait cette petite pointe de tendresse maternelle qui la caractérisait, et Anthéa semblait aimer ça, à la façon dont elle souriait jusqu'à ce que des petites rides d'expression se creusent au coin de ses yeux. Même cela était si ravissant qu'il sentait quelque chose se contracter dans sa poitrine.

— Bon, eh bien, j'y vais ! À tout à l'heure, Sirius. Molly, je viendrai vous aider à préparer le repas si vous voulez.

Quand elle franchit le seuil, Sirius était si songeur que même Molly s'en rendit compte. Voir Anthéa papillonner dans la cuisine et avoir passé cette nuit dans un calme satisfaisant l'avait revigoré, si bien qu'il put pour la première fois depuis longtemps se joindre aux Weasley pour une partie de Quidditch. C'était l'une des choses les plus réconfortantes aux yeux de Georges depuis la mort de son jumeau. Cette fois, Angelina Johnson était là, et ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel.


	6. Une soirée au coin du feu

_Encore un petit chapitre paisible. À la base, il devait faire bloc avec le suivant mais quand j'ai vu la tartine que ce serait si je faisais ça, j'ai décidé de couper la poire en deux. J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'oubliez pas que les commentaires/reviews sont un véritable encouragement pour un auteur_

* * *

Anthéa avait passé toute la soirée entre Charlie et Sirius, à rire aux blagues de l'un et sourire aux attentions de l'autre. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait que le second n'était pas vraiment insensible à elle, à sa présence, et elle devait avouer que ça lui plaisait. Quant à Charlie, il était manifestement ravi de ce qui se jouait près de lui. Il contribuait pour beaucoup à les aider à se détendre, avec son humour solaire et les piques amicales qu'il lançait à quiconque passait près d'eux. Beaucoup étaient repartis, travaillant le lendemain, aussi le jardin avait-il l'air plus grand. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient une partie de Bavboules, glapissant et riant à chaque fois qu'ils perdaient un point et devaient esquiver un jet de liquide pestilentiel. Étrange comme une guerre changeait les gens et comme une fois la paix venue on en découvrait de nouvelles facettes.

L'heure du coucher vint vite. Arthur Weasley apporta à Sirius et Charlie un verre de lait de poule, ainsi qu'une tisane pour Anthéa. Il prit place à côté d'eux devant le feu magique allumé dans un cercle de pierre au centre du jardin. Il avait l'air épuisé et le sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été jadis. Charlie se décala légèrement pour presser son bras contre le sien et son père sembla y trouver une sorte de réconfort qu'Anthéa ne comprenait plus depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était tellement doux et étrange à la fois de regarder ce tableau familial, d'en faire partie tout en gardant un pied dans le monde réel. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, qui n'avait cessé de la couver des yeux de toute la soirée, et comprit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de semblable en voyant le père et le fils s'abandonner ensemble à leur mélancolie.

Arthur resta avec eux pendant quelques minutes. Il perdait son regard tantôt dans les flammes, tantôt dans le ciel étoilé, la large main pleine de cals de son fils pressée contre son poignet. Personne ne dit mot. Même les autres petits groupes semblaient assourdir peu à peu leurs propres conversations, comme pour leur laisser une intimité réconfortante bien que factice. Anthéa elle aussi se laissa aller à songer à ses disparus. Leur absence creusait en elle un vide si profond qu'il en était venu à la terrifier. Elle se sentait si petite, si accessoire face à l'immensité de la souffrance prête à la dévorer au moindre signe de faiblesse. Comme en réponse, son coeur eut une arythmie douloureuse qui lui donna l'impression de remonter dans sa gorge. Elle étouffa une faible toux derrière sa main, tentant comme elle le pouvait de s'apaiser. Hors de question de faire une crise ici.

Ce ne fut pas sa discipline mentale qui finit par la calmer, mais bien la main de Sirius, chaude et tendre sur sa cuisse nue. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Pourtant, tout allait bien. Elle était avec des amis, des gens qui veilleraient toujours à ce que tout se passe comme elle le voulait, qui la protégeraient. Elle soupira et, tentant d'accomplir ce geste comme s'il était naturel, comme si c'était la millième fois et non la première, elle s'appuya contre Sirius, qui enveloppa ses épaules d'un bras pour la serrer plus près de lui. Il sentait bon. Elle nota mentalement de demander à Molly quel shampoing il utilisait. Elle aimait toujours savoir ce genre de choses. C'était le genre de petits détails qui montraient qu'on faisait attention à l'autre.

— Alors, les enfants, vous voulez faire quelque chose de particulier, demain ?

Anthéa releva la tête mais ne s'écarta pas de Sirius pour autant. C'était Arthur qui avait parlé, et cette fois son petit sourire atteignait ses yeux. Il semblait être sorti de sa torpeur et sa poigne était moins crispée autour de son lait de poule. La jeune femme avala une gorgée de sa tisane, laissant Charlie répondre d'abord. Il envisageait de profiter du fait que la semaine de travail avait repris pour la plupart des sorciers pour se balader sur un Chemin de Traverse qui serait assurément désert. La sorcière sourit, posant sa main sur le genou de Sirius.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on y aille aussi ? J'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de Florian et voir si je peux trouver un traité de Botanique que je ne possède pas encore.

Cela lui semblait si aisé de parler à Sirius comme si leurs projets étaient assurément communs, comme s'ils étaient proches, presqu'un couple. Il aurait pu en prendre ombrage, mais sembla préférer sourire, caressant son épaule de la main qui l'étreignait contre lui. Elle frémit, le souffle brièvement coupé, puis écouta sa réponse.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois aller voir Florian ?

— Secret professionnel !

Florian était l'une des victimes de la guerre dont le dossier était encore en cours. Il avait été enfermé dans le manoir des Rosier, contrairement à Luna, Sirius et Ollivanders, mais les sévices qu'il avait subis étaient similaires, en soi. Florian avait faim de vengeance, mais aussi de se reconstruire, c'était pourquoi il avait repris son enseigne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens étaient ravis de le revoir - il avait été vraiment populaire avant la guerre - mais ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui.

— Bon, eh bien, c'est d'accord ! Nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, et j'irai voir si je peux m'acheter un nouveau balai pendant que tu discuteras avec Florian. Et toi, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

— Je dois refaire mon stock d'ingrédients de potions, mais en fait, j'ai surtout envie de flâner. Je viendrai peut-être avec toi voir les balais, tiens. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus regardé ce qui se fait en matière de vol.

Puisque c'était entendu, Arthur se leva, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et les laissa seuls. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour finir leur boisson tout en devisant paisiblement sur les activités du lendemain. Anthéa aimait le calme qui se dégageait de Charlie, et la faim de douceur dans les yeux de Sirius. C'était rassurant, sûr, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux et se laisser aller en toute confiance et en même temps ça lui donnait envie de se battre pour protéger les siens. Et que c'était eux, ces deux hommes, l'un baigné de lumière, l'autre se débattant pour sortir la tête de ses ténèbres, les siens.


	7. La deuxième nuit

_Nous voici pour un chapitre un peu spécial dans mon coeur. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Pour l'instant c'est l'un de mes préférés et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

* * *

Les boissons finies, les trois jeunes adultes allèrent ramener leurs tasses à la cuisine, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes. Il y eut un instant de flottement quand Charlie se fut engouffré dans la sienne, Sirius et Anthéa se regardant d'un air étrange, comme gêné, comme avide, un regard chargé de questions et de non-dits. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

— Si tu veux, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit, la nuit entière cette fois. Mais alors on métamorphose nos lits pour en faire un seul, plutôt que de se casser le dos sur le tien. Ca te dirait ?

Sirius eut une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme si Anthéa lui avait soudainement coupé le souffle, comme si elle l'avait mis à genoux. C'était peut-être le cas. Elle n'avait pas encore éprouvé les limites de sa sensibilité, après tout. C'était si délicat de ne pas savoir où se situait la limite et comment le préserver de tout mal qu'elle pourrait créer. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle frémit quand il lui prit les mains et courba la tête sur elles pour les effleurer chacune d'un baiser. Ses larges épaules tremblaient et quand il redressa la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

— J'en serais honoré. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais que je m'occupe du lit pendant que tu prends tes affaires ?

Un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres, la jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se défit de sa prise avec douceur, laissant ses doigts s'attarder en une dernière caresse, puis se glissa dans sa tente par l'ouverture et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche, s'offrant à la sensation languissante de l'eau presque brûlante sur sa peau encore toute imprégnée de la fraîcheur de la nuit, puis brossa ses cheveux jusqu'à ne plus y sentir le moindre noeud - un soin indispensable quand ils étaient si longs qu'ils effleuraient la courbe de ses reins - et les tressa soigneusement.

Au moment d'enfiler des vêtements, elle hésita, puis finit par opter pour le seul pyjama moldu qu'elle possédait, un t-shirt de groupe de rock trois fois trop grand pour elle - il avait appartenu à son père Né-Moldu - et un short aussi court que confortable. Très confortable. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir en pied de la salle de bains. Elle était nerveuse. Elle était toujours nerveuse avant de dormir avec un homme, même quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec qui elle avait déjà passé la nuit.

Et finalement, elle fut prête. Elle repassa dans la pièce principale de sa tente : son lit et ses couvertures n'étaient plus là. Elle enfila ses chaussons puis sortit, frissonnant dans l'air du soir, et se réfugia bien vite dans la tente de Sirius. Il n'était pas là, mais elle entendait du bruit venant de sa salle de bains. Soudainement timide, elle avança vers le lit métamorphosé. On aurait cru voir l'un de ces king size dont les Moldus raffolaient d'après son père. Un peu partout dans la tente, des flammes magiques avaient été conjurées et enfermées dans des bocaux, contribuant à la chaleur agréable qui régnait dans la pièce.

Anthéa eut un petit sursaut quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Elle eut un petit frisson, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler du regard le torse nu de Sirius. Décidément, entre Charlie et lui, elle semblait avoir un gros faible pour les muscles. L'air tout aussi nerveux que lui, il s'avança en se raclant la gorge vers le lit.

— Ce côté, ça te va ?

Il avait la voix qui tremblait, et si elle ne répondit pas, c'était surtout par crainte que sa propre voix ne tremble. Elle sentait comme une mollesse au niveau de ses genoux à l'idée de dormir avec Sirius Black - Sirius Black, par Circé ! Avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait - et de fuir en courant - elle se glissa entre les draps et le regarda en faire de même. Ciel, elle allait dormir avec Sirius Black…

Ils étaient nerveux tous les deux. Ce fut encore Anthéa qui prit l'initiative, en douceur, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Sirius pour la remonter en une caresse vers son épaule. Fascinée, elle le regarda frémir et fermer les yeux comme s'il se délectait de son contact. Un geste pouvait se montrer plus évocateur que mille mots - il était l'incarnation sur Terre de ce concept. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, un geste qui deviendrait sans doute une sorte de leitmotiv tant qu'ils se fréquenteraient. L'idée d'avoir avec lui quelque chose de ce genre était si tendre qu'elle se sentit trembler. Elle voulait cela. Même si cela devait ne pas durer, même si un jour le soleil se levait pour les voir séparer.

— J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser.

La voix de Sirius, plus rauque que de coutume, comme si la nervosité et l'envie la troublaient, la tira de ses pensées. Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il la regardait comme on regarde une oeuvre d'art au musée : comme si elle était belle mais qu'il ne pouvait l'approcher, encore moins la toucher. Elle comprenait. En étant enfermé à Azkaban, il avait perdu toute la belle image qu'il avait eu de lui-même, forcé de s'avilir pour survivre. Et puis il y avait eu la bouffée d'espoir quand il s'était évadé et avait retrouvé Harry Potter, un espoir brisé quand Bellatrix avait réussi à le capturer en ensorcelant le Voile pour en faire une sorte de Portoloin vers le Manoir Malefoy. A cet instant, il avait accepté l'idée d'une mort rapide, mais même cela on le lui avait refusé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions sur les tortures qu'il avait subies. Il suffisait de le regarder pour en connaître chaque cruauté.

— Et si moi je t'embrassais ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Appuyée sur un coude, elle le surplombait. Il lui suffit de se pencher pour cueillir ses lèvres, qui frémirent d'émotion. Elle avait prévu un baiser-soupir, de ceux qui durent juste un instant mais en disent tant, et finalement elle fut prise dans son propre piège. Ce baiser était bon. Doux, lascif. Il y avait un goût d'espoir et de désespoir, d'abandon et de lutte dans les larmes qui vinrent se perdre dans la moustache de Sirius alors que le baiser se poursuivait. Il posa une main calleuse sur sa joue, la seconde sur sa nuque. Ils durent mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudain, Sirius se mit à rire, un vrai rire qui submergeait ses yeux de joie sincère et sans même comprendre pourquoi, Anthéa le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Ils riaient sans raison, un rire léger et clair qui réveilla sans doute Charlie s'il dormait déjà, et ils rirent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leurs abdominaux soient douloureux puis engourdis, et enfin Sirius prit le dessus sur elle, la couvant d'un regard si tendre qu'elle aurait pu s'en sentir débordée si ce n'avait été lui. Elle leva une main, lui caressa la joue, les poils de sa barbe piquant légèrement sous ses doigts, et bien sûr il prit cette main pour déposer au creux de son poignet un baiser volatile.

— Tu es magnifique.

Pas de « Je t'aime » ni de déclaration enflammée. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. D'ailleurs, ce n'était sans doute pas vrai. Peut-être même que ce ne serait jamais vrai. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était une attirance puissante comme un courant électrique et une tendresse mutuelle plus réconfortante qu'une soirée de lecture au coin du feu. Et cela suffisait amplement. Pour Sirius qui avait besoin de réapprendre la valeur des choses - sa propre valeur surtout. Pour Anthéa qui sentait en elle un vide effrayant de profondeur et d'attraction. Pour soigner leurs plaies et garder la foi en cette vie.


End file.
